Batteryman OTK
The Batteryman OTK Deck is based around Batteryman AA. This combo uses Batteryman AA, a card that can Special Summon Batteryman AA, Inferno Reckless Summon, and Short Circuit. How to Batteryman OTK You start off by allowing your opponent to get a monster face-up on the field. Then use a card that allows you to Special Summon Batteryman AA, followed by Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out all 3 of the Batteryman AAs to the field from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Due to Batteryman AA's effect, if all copies you control are in the same battle position, then they'll each gain 1000 points for that battle position for each copy you control. This means if all 3 are in attack position, then each one of them will have 3000 ATK. Due to the effect of Inferno Reckless Summon, your opponent will get to select a face-up monster they control and special summon as many copies of it from their Hand, Deck, or Graveyard as well. Therefore, it may be necessary to wait until you have cards in your hand that will get rid of everything on your opponent's field before you try to bring out your Batteryman AAs. Short Circuit is your best bet since you can use it destroys everything your opponent controls once you've got 3 or more Batteryman monster on the field (like 3 Batteryman AAs). Other options would be a combination of Lightning Vortex and Heavy Storm. If you're playing Traditional Format, a combination of Raigeki and Harpie's Feather Duster will also work. After their field has been cleared, your 3 Batteryman AAs can then attack directly for 9000 Life Points! Congratulations, you just OTK'd! There are several ways to go about this OTK. The easiest way is to Special Summon Batteryman AA from the Graveyard. You start by using cards like Dark World Dealings and Hand Destruction or even Morphing Jar to draw into your OTK cards and send Batteryman AA to the grave. If it's not in the Graveyard yet, you can use Foolish Burial to send it there directly. Once that's done you can use cards like Monster Reborn, Call of the Haunted, Battery Charger, or Portable Battery Pack to bring it back. Since Batteryman AA's Original ATK and DEF are 0 instead of ?, You can also use Debris Dragon or Limit Reverse. You can also Special Summon Batteryman AA from the deck, and there are two excellent batterymans who can do this; Batteryman Charger and Batteryman Micro-Cell. Batteryman Charger is a Level 5 monster, so it requires a Tribute to be Normal Summoned, but when it is you can bring out any other batteryman besides another Batteryman Charger or Batteryman Industrial Strength from your deck. Additionally, it gains 300 ATK and DEF for every Thunder-Type monster you control, including itself. So if you use its effect to get Batteryman AA then use Inferno Reckless Summon, it too will have 3000 ATK. Batteryman Micro-Cell has a Flip Effect for bringing out a Level 4 or lower batteryman from the deck. Additionaly, if it's destroyed by battle after it is flipped face-up, you draw a card. Therein lies a timing issue, however, because if the Flip Effect activates because it was attacked it will activate during the Damage Step, and Inferno Reckless Summon cannot activate during the Damage Step. If you plan to go this route you may want to use Swords of Revealing Light to prevent your opponent from attacking it. Finally, you can Special Summon Batteryman AA from the Removed from Play Zone. This strategy usually won't be used unless you're playing against a deck that likes to remove cards from play and you've sided in some cards to work with. First of all we have two staples that will do the job, D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation and Return from the Different Dimension. Additionally, you can use Batteryman Industrial Strength to remove Batteryman AA from play so that the aforementioned cards can bring it back. There are also ways to pull off the OTK without using Inferno Reckless Summon. An easy way to do it is to Tribute Summon Batteryman Charger, use its effect to bring out Batteryman AA, then Special Summon 2 Batteryman Fuel Cells from your hand. After that, play Short Circuit, then attack for a total 8200 damage. This way of doing it is more hopeful that you can get enough power ready to get over 8000 in a single turn, so Guardian of Order and Batteryman Industrial Strength would be other good choices for this OTK style. Sometimes you'll need to wait a few turns before you can kick off the OTK strategy. You can use Marshmallon, Batteryman D, and Swords of Revealing Light to defend with while you use Gold Sarcophagus to search out the missing card. You can also use Honest to protect your monsters while getting rid of those of your opponent. Weaknesses and Counters * Royal Oppression * Skill Drain These cards will absolutely destroy you, either by preventing your Special Summons or your monster effects. The best way to stop these are with a Mystical Space Typhoon. Other great ways to stop them are Dust Tornado, Heavy Storm, Solemn Judgment, Dark Bribe, and Trap Stun. * D.D. Crow * Crevice Into the Different Dimension If you're trying to bring back a Batteryman AA from the Graveyard, expect to see these cards try and remove them from play. It's cards like these that'll make you side in D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation and Return from the Different Dimension. If you want to try and stop them you'll have to use some different methods. For Crevice Into the Different Dimension you can use Solemn Judgment, Dark Bribe, or Trap Stun, while for D.D. Crow you can use Divine Wrath. You can also use Trap Dustshoot or Dragged Down into the Grave against it, but since it can be chained, this only works if you use them before there's a Batteryman AA to remove. * Effect Veiler Now this card is just deadly! By discarding it during your Main Phase 1 or Main Phase 2, they can completely negate the effects of one of your monsters until the end of the turn. If your opponent waits until the right moment, this card will devastate you to the point of no return. Your best bet is to make sure you have a Divine Wrath ready to counter it. However, you can use Trap Dustshoot or Dragged Down into the Grave to get it out of your opponent's hand. * King Tiger Wanghu * Vanity's Fiend * Archlord Kristya These cards are more likely to be in specific decks, but nonetheless will hurt you if they manage to come out. First up is King Tiger Wanghu, this card destroys every monster with 1400 or less ATK the moment it's summoned (except Flip Summoned). Now that may seem simple enough to get around, but remember this; Inferno Reckless Summon can only be activated in direct response to the Special Summon of a monster. If you Special Summon Batteryman AA, King Tiger Wanghu will automatically active in response to destroy it, which means you miss the timing to activate Inferno Reckless Summon. Then we have Vanity's Fiend and Archlord Kristya. These monsters will do the same thing Royal Oppression will, prevent your Special Summons. And in addition, they're big monsters! Your best way of getting rid of these guys are with Lightning Vortex * Battle Fader * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tragoedia These are the monsters that'll stop your OTK dead in your tracks, they'll pop out after you've cleared the field and prevent you from getting in a direct hit will all your monsters. Against Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and Tragoedia you can hope you have strong enough monsters to take out what pops out and still drop your opponent to 0, but against Battle Fader you're stuck because it'll end the Battle Phase the moment it touches the field. Your best bet to stop these cards will be Trap Dustshoot or Dragged Down into the Grave to get them out of your opponent's hand. Another great way to stop these hand effect cards is to use Watt Giraffe. It can attack directly and deal 1200 damage. Its second effect is that when it lands a direct hit it prevents your opponent from activating spell trap or monster card effects for the rest of the turn. Use short circuit then attack with Watt Giraffe to clear the way for your OTK! * Stardust Dragon * Starlight Road Get ready to see these after your first game of a match, because these'll stop your destruction effects from clearing your opponent's field. Stardust Dragon is far easier to get around then most think, by simply using a bluff you can get you opponent to tribute it away and get it out of the way. This is best done by making sure your have two or three Short Circuits ready. Additionally you can just use cards that removes it from the field without destroying it, such as Compulsory Evacuation Device or Batteryman Fuel Cell. Starlight Road on the other hand you can't see coming and just have to prepare for. Best way to stop it is to use Solemn Judgment, Dark Bribe, or Trap Stun Alright, we've filled your head with all this information, now let's sum it all up! Essential Cards * Batteryman AA * Batteryman Charger * Batteryman Micro-Cell * Battery Charger * Inferno Reckless Summon * Monster Reborn * Short Circuit * Call of the Haunted Possible Main Deck Cards * Batteryman D * Batteryman Fuel Cell * Batteryman Industrial Strength * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Debris Dragon * Effect Veiler * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Guardian of Order * Honest * Marshmallon * Morphing Jar * Sangan * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * The Creator * Thunder Dragon * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Wattfox * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Dark World Dealings * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Dark Hole * Hand Destruction * Mystical Space Typhoon * Swords of Revealing Light * Unstable Evolution * Pot of Duality * Pot of Avarice * Limit Reverse * Portable Battery Pack * Reckless Greed * Solemn Judgment Good Side Deck Cards * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dragged Down into the Grave * Lightning Vortex * Dark Bribe * Divine Wrath * Dust Tornado * Return from the Different Dimension * Beckoning Light Category:Deck Type